


Incognizant

by SmollymaukShortleaf



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Good golly I miss Molly, Other, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, but no real romance or shippy stuff in this one, for now, hello angst, i am bad at titles, my first fic for CR, rated T for swearing and blood, spoilers up to chapter 111, this fic is kinda vague on purpose, widomauk, you'll understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollymaukShortleaf/pseuds/SmollymaukShortleaf
Summary: It takes an incredible act of violence - and guilt - to bring Molly back to the Nein.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Incognizant

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Widomauk discord and to Em for encouraging this angsty fic!
> 
> Two days until we see our boy!

**_"I AM NOT MOLLY!"_ **

That crazed voice still rang in Caleb's ears. All else was silent.

He could feel the warmth seeping from his chest.

_Oh. Now this was familiar._

_This evokes imagery you've seen before._

The snarling man still loomed over him, panting harshly. Caleb lifted a hand to cup his cheek.

A moment passed and the tiefling haltingly dabbed at his face. Tears were now sliding down his face.

* * *

The last thing Caleb heard while he was fading was Veth yelling and then a sickening wail.

"You motherfucker!" Veth screamed. She launched a bolt from her crossbow that hit Molly squarely in the shoulder. The tiefling barely flinched, his wide eyes glued to the man underneath him.

Then he began to scream.

"No no no, _NO! CALEB!_ "

Yasha hooked her arms around him and began pulling the flailing man off of Caleb. Molly kicked and screamed, desperate to return to the wizard.

Veth stomped toward him, docking another bolt into her crossbow. 

"Veth, stop!" Barked Fjord. She turned to face him and Caleb's body, now being attended to by Caduceus and Jester. 

"Look what he DID! He _killed_ Caleb, Fjord! I will fucking kill him!"

Any other words were drowned out by a growling shout from Yasha, who had a crying and shaking Tiefling in her lap. He was still struggling futilely in her arms. 

Veth could tell things weren't right, but she didn't care. Her boy was laying lifeless on the ground mere feet from him.

Molly pitched forward, hands on his face and head against the ground.

"I'm sorry! _Imsorryimsorryimsorry!_ " He choked out pitifully into the dirt. Yasha momentarily laid a hand on his back in comfort. She then stood and walked slowly over to Caleb and layed a hand on his brow. Her gaze fell to her companions, all save the clerics staring at Molly in hurt and confusion.

Jester finally spoke up.

"I don't think that's Lucien anymore." She sobbed. 

Meanwhile Veth was shaking in rage.

"Sorry? You're fucking sorry? Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it!" She shrieked and tugged a horn to bring him to eye level. His face was twisted in anguish. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't- I don't-! _Oh gods!_ " 

Pathetic.

Veth kicked him back to the ground and began to pummel the tiefling with her fists. She screamed and cried and punched the man beneath her. He didn't even attempt to resist.

" ** _Why won't you fight back?!_** " Veth shrieked as she shook him. His dirty and tear stained face now had blood streaking from his nose and mouth to match. 

Behind her, Fjord and Jester were holding Yasha back from charging right back toward the halfling.

Veth felt a hand grab her by the back of the collar and Beau's voice reached her ears. 

"Enough! Get off of him." Her face too was covered in tracks from now gone tears. They both looked at the tiefling. Molly just laid there on his back, just quietly sobbing. 

Yasha stalked back and pulled him up and over her shoulder. She spared a glance toward Veth, but her eyes were quiet and solemn.

"We're all pissed, Veth. Hell I want to fuck him up myself. But obviously-"

Beau was cut off by a gasp from Caleb.

"Got him!" Caduceus bellowed and grinned in relief.

" _Was?_ What happened?" Caleb started to sit up but was gently pushed back down by Fjord and Caduceus. 

"Easy there. Just take some deep breaths."

Caleb scrubbed a hand over his face, slowly returning to conscious thought.

All of the Nein, save Molly and Yasha were around him. He looked at them one by one, taking in their pained expressions. 

"Ah. I died." _What happened?_

"Yeah," Jester said quietly. She was trying desperately to smile, the poor thing. "But you're alright now!"

Suddenly it all came back. He frantically looked around at the group.

"Molly?"

He didn't miss Veth's scowl and the other's worried looks but he needed to find the tiefling.

"He's over there with Yasha." Beau gestured with her head. He looked toward the Aasimar who was smiling gently back at him. She held a still trembling Molly in her lap.

"I think...I think that's Molly," the monk started again. 

"I think this - Beau vaguely waved at Caleb - brought him back and set him off. I dunno. He flipped his shit and then Veth beat the hell out of him."

Caleb's wide eyes shot to Veth.

"He stabbed you through the chest! He killed you!" She started defensively. Caleb cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I understand, _schatz_. You do not need to explain to me." He looked toward Molly again, then back to the halfling. "There is clearly more going on though."

"I...I know." She said weakly. She was still pissed, but he was right. Something had obviously changed.

Beau and Fjords hands found her shoulders.

"We don't blame you. We know you're angry, we all are. Lucien deserved it, but I'm not so sure that's Lucien anymore. So uh, until we find out more, take it easy."

Veth sneered toward him and Yasha. She stepped forward to bury herself into Caleb's arms.

"He makes one wrong move toward Caleb again and I'll shoot him. I don't care who we think he is."

Caleb smiled sadly and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you, I'm glad you have my back. I do not think we need to worry, however."

He sank his face into Veth's hair as he hugged her tightly. If she felt him shaking, well...she probably thought it was from fear. 

It was not.

* * *

After several minutes Caleb stood and brushed himself off. He smiled weakly at the others, offering thinly-veiled excuses to being alright. 

"Please, I am fine now. Let me get us all straightened out for the night."

Caleb brought the mansion to life and opened the door. Caleb watched as the group filed in, waiting to see the last two in line. Yasha stopped and met Caleb's eyes. His brows were knit tightly together over the eyes trained on Molly. He wanted to say something, anything...but he was so exhausted. Instead, Yasha broke the silence.

"You both need rest. Nothing will be revealed tonight. Everything and everyone will be here in the morning." 

Caleb nodded as she walked through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first contribution to the Critical Role fandom!
> 
> This particular story may have a second chapter coming. I definitely have some ideas. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
